Still I Love You
by Chikai Tenshi
Summary: In the training Ground, Rinoa has to decide once and for all-who does she love?
1. Default Chapter

The still water perfectly reflected the scenery around me. I rested my chin in my dainty palm as my dark locks fell to shadow my face. Opening my other hand, I smiled softly as a rose petal uncurls itself, showing off its pale pink beauty. The water's mirrored image of the trees around me and the specks of light above me rippled slightly as I blew gently, causing the petal to rest on the cool water's surface.  
  
My light laughter broke the still silence of the night. Hyne, do I feel stupid or what? My pale fingers massaged the base of my throat, as I mused to myself. What was I doing out here in the first place? My thumb hit the large ring on my necklace and I unconsciously grasped it, delighting in its warmth. Ah, that was why I was out here.  
  
Kami knows I love him. I'd do anything for him. Is a little emotion too much to ask for in return? I can understand that he's been hurt before, but can't he even trust me? Every single cold glance he sends my way, every time he greets me with an uncaring 'hey' without even using my name, I want to scream at him, beg with him, sob at him. Why did he show that he cared before? Didn't he know that it would take me forever to get over his lies? My fingers grip the ring, my knuckles turning white as I imprinted the engravings into my hand. My free hand caught a falling petal and opened again, showing off a pure white feather. Again. Again. The peace spells weren't working as I'd planned.  
  
My white fingers shook as they yanked painfully at the chain around my neck. After a few feeble attempts, I found that my magic had placed the ring he had given me in my hand as simple as that. I smirked ruefully; that was like my relationship with him. No matter how hard I try, nothing happens unless he decides it will. Maybe I should have given up a long time ago, before I'd gotten this attached. I stared at the cursed ring in my palm. At one time it was the symbol of my happiness, but now it only held my pain.  
  
I reared my hand back to throw it into the lake's smooth surface, but in mid throw, I force my arm to halt, felt it fall into my lap. Hot tears coursed down my cheeks, blinding me. Why did I still cling to the hope that the man that gave me this ring would show himself once more? It was like living in dreams forever, something I had promised myself I wouldn't do a long time ago. That man wasn't coming back. He was out of my life. Now if only he would get out of my heart as well.   
  
I hugged my cold knees to my chest as I stared blankly into space. I foolishly let myself fall in love with him, even with the knowledge of his stoic behavior. I actually thought I could be the one to melt his heart. A stifled sob escaped from my lips as I tortured myself with images of his cold eyes. Pressing my hand to my lips, I smiled bitterly as I realized that I was alone. No one was around to hear my cries. As I watched in fascination as my silvery tears hit the already moist ground, paying no attention to the storm of feathers swirling around my body, no heed to the sound of footsteps coming this way. After all, no one knew about this place. I was safe here. I thought. Wait...footsteps? This part of the lake was the deepest into the training center, no one knew about it, and if they knew, no one was stupid enough to come over here if they couldn't defend themselves against a T-rex or two. Who was that sneaking up on me? 


	2. Realization

.  
  
"Seifer, what are you doing here?" I hissed, trying to unwrap his arms from my waist. "Do you know how much you scared me? You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"Hyne, Rinoa!" he complained, tightening his grip to my dismay. "I just wanted to surprise you! Where's Commander Puberty, eh?"  
"Squall is probably in bed," I replied shortly, returning to my efforts to keep his slimy hands away from my waist. "As you should be, Seifer. It's past curfew."  
"I'm not a Seed, Rinny," he said simply. "Plus, I'm not such a stickler for the rulebook like Puberty boy."  
"His. Name. Is. Squall. Leonhart," I calmly stated, giving up on trying to get his hands off of me. "Seifer, stop it. You're hurting me!"  
"I can fix that," he laughed, touching his lips to my shoulder. I resisted the urge to belt him with a thunder spell. "There. All better now?"  
"Yeah, thanks," I replied shortly, rolling my eyes. "Now can you get your hands off of me now?" I hoped that one of my feathers would poke him in the eye.  
"You heard the lady," an agitated voice sprang in. "Let her go."   
"Oh, dear," I sighed to myself, rolling my eyes. "Of all people known to break curfew. You never even want to come with me on our dates." I slapped my ex-boyfriend's hands as they wandered. "WATCH THOSE FILTHY PAWS, SEIFER ALMASY!"   
"HYNE, Rinny!" he swore, nursing his wounded finger. "I always hated it when you used your fingernails!" I noted with satisfaction that he now had a crescent moon scar.  
"Seifer, I am going to count to ten, and if you're hands aren't off Ms. Heartily by then, I will compelled to draw my weapon."  
Gee, thanks, Squall. Don't even consider that I'm your stinking girlfriend.   
"Does this mean you two broke up?" Seifer asked, almost hopefully. He leaned in close, and I giggled at his puppy dog eyes. "Hey, Rin, you sure do look good enough to-"  
"That. Will. Be. Enough. Seifer," Squall barked, practically spitting with jealousy.  
"Hush, Puberty boy," he waved Squall off and turned to me again. "As we were saying?"  
"Rinoa, let's go," Squall snapped, reaching down to grab my wrist. "Come on."  
"Oh!" I complained when I was jerked to my feet. I waved to Seifer as my boyfriend dragged me through the training center to the very center-the "secret area".   
"..." My boyfriend said intelligently. "..." Sometimes I wonder if the very spirit of Shakespeare hath descended on my Squall Leonhart...and then struck completely dumb.  
"Yes?" I asked irritably. Having him say nothing was surely testing my patience. I raised my hands to wipe self-consciously at my cheeks. Could he see my tears?  
"What were you doing all the way out here? Breaking curfew?" I shrugged carelessly in response. "I could punish you, you know." Was he teasing me?  
"You could." He smiled. Smiled!   
"But I guess I'll let you off the hook." He leaned over and kissed me softly, leaving me breathless. Placing his arms around my waist, he hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. He said nothing else, but you know what? That was fine with me. 


End file.
